


Hooni needs help

by Funqpop



Series: Suicide Boy fanfictions (Funqpop) [1]
Category: Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cutting, Gen, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Surim is going to help Hooni so don't worry one bit Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funqpop/pseuds/Funqpop
Summary: Hooni isn't doing too well... Kim Jaehoon hasn't been able to help much, though he does try.One day while he's relieving himself of his pain Surim enters his apartment without knocking, this changes everything for both of them.





	Hooni needs help

Lee Hoon, also known as Hooni, was having another rough day. He had just been bullied, embarrassed, and lost what he had to get himself some lunch during school. He wasn't having a fun time... He decided to turn to cutting so he could relieve himself a bit before Surim and Kim got there. The two were coming later than they normally did, he usually cut in the bathroom during school because of that. He cut a lot now that he thought about it.

He wasn't looking at the area with the door, so in the middle of cutting himself, Surim came in. Surim didn't realize what Hooni was doing at first but once he looked at Hooni fully he froze and dropped his bags. The made Hooni jump, luckily he didn't cut too deep but he was frantic to start cleaning up his wrist and cover it all up.

Once he got out of the bathroom Surim pulled him into a hug, Hooni didn't understand what was happening since things were moving through time way too fast for him. Surim had finally processed what happened and he didn't want his friend to keep doing this to himself. "It'll be okay, just don't cut... Please..." He held Hooni tightly, not wanting to let him go.

Hooni just hugged back, not knowing what Surim meant... Did Surim care that much about if Hooni hurt himself? He just didn't want this end. He started crying as they both held each other tightly, Surim rubbed his back in comfort. Surim would help Hooni even if it meant he wouldn't be fully okay in the end, he had the resources and his own ways to help himself through a tough time while Hooni obviously didn't. He had no family and not enough money, he needed help in getting himself fixed up.

He was worth it to Surim.


End file.
